You and me
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Drabbles LN . Una mano cálida le revolvió el cabello naranja con mucha dulzura, sintió como se enrojecía por momentos. El rostro de esa persona se acercaba a su pelo, con la mano aún en él, y aspiraba su aroma lentamente... Undécimo drabble: Especial.
1. Olores

_**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

_**I. Olores**_

—¿En serio todos olemos diferente? — Luffy miró incrédulo al renito de la nariz azul, que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Así es, cada persona desprende un aroma diferente y así es más fácil distinguirlos. — Chopper comía del plato que Sanji le había puesto delante. Cenaban en la cubierta debido al calor que hacía dentro de la cocina—. Por ejemplo, Sanji huele a especias, supongo que porque está todo el día en la cocina; el olor de Zoro siempre me ha recordado al de un bosque de pinos y Nico Robin huele a pétalos de flores…

—Pero eso es porque tienes un olfato muy fino, ¿no es así, Chopper? — el espadachín bebió un trago de cerveza tras preguntarle eso a su pequeño amigo.

—Bueno, creo que sí, pero pienso que cualquiera podría percibir el aroma de la otra persona si se ponen muy juntos, por ejemplo.

—¡Pelirroja mía! — Sanji se abalanzó sobre Nami — ¿Me dejarás olerte? — la mencionada le dio un puñetazo y el cocinero cayó al suelo con cara enrojecida y de bobo enamorado.

—¿Seguro que no te has pasado, Nami? — Usopp se calló la boca cuando vio la mirada de la navegante—. Vale, vale no te has pasado, tranquila…

La pelirroja se levantó de la mesa y se marchó de allí con cara de pocos amigos, andando furiosa. Estaba un mosqueada por el revuelo que habían armado Sanji, Usopp y Luffy cuando intentaba hacer sus mapas y se los habían estropeado todos. Echaba humo por las orejas. Se sentó en la parte de atrás de sus naranjos y se dedicó a ver el atardecer, intentando calmarse con la brisa fresca del mar. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sintiendo un leve viento bailarle en el pelo y acariciarle el rostro. Una leve sonrisa se pronunció en sus labios y así se quedó un rato, medio dormida, con las manos cruzadas abrazando sus rodillas y la cabeza apoyada sobre las suaves hojas de sus queridos árboles.

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos muy leves y un cuerpo que se sentaba a su vera. No abrió los ojos. Una mano cálida le revolvió el cabello naranja con mucha dulzura. Sintió como el rostro de esa persona se acercaba a su pelo, con la mano aún en él, y aspiraba su aroma lentamente, como deleitándose. Aquello le puso un poco nerviosa, pero… se sentía tan bien así. Inconscientemente sus manos se despegaron y se aferraron a la ropa de la persona que estaba con ella.

—Hueles como las mandarinas. — Una voz risueña retumbó en sus oídos, abrió los ojos, sorprendida, al reconocerla, y vio a Luffy, quien le miraba con una de sus muy conocidas sonrisas.

Ella también sonrió, olvidándose por completo del enfado que había tenido toda la tarde, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Oye Nami, ¿a qué huelo yo?, que Chopper no me lo ha dicho.

La navegante lo observó, algo contrariada, pero al final suspiró, cediendo ante la mirada insistente de su capitán. Se puso de rodillas, le quitó el sombrero y hundió la nariz en su melena negra y espesa, sintiendo que su olor le llenaba cada fibra de su ser.

—Pues… hueles como el mar, Luffy.

El muchacho sonrió, completamente satisfecho y se cruzó de piernas, mirando orgulloso al horizonte. Hasta su cuerpo parecía indicar que estaba hecho para surcar los mares. Nami puso las manos en el suelo y volvió a mirar al frente. Luffy se colocó su sombrero y puso su mano sobre la de ella sin darse cuenta. Así se quedaron, viendo cómo caía el sol. De pronto, Luffy soltó su característica risilla, haciendo que Nami lo mirase curiosa.

—Me gustas más cuando sonríes — ella se sonrojó—. Así nadie piensa que cuando te enfadas pones cara de bruja.

Lo último que Luffy llegó a recordar de ese día fue un terrible dolor de cabeza debido al puñetazo de la navegante y el olor a mandarinas que le estuvo envolviendo hasta que el resto de la tripulación el encontró inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que esto se pueda considerar drabble XD Los que he leído hasta ahora tenían menos descripción y más diálogo, por eso lo digo. En fin, ¡No me lo creo! ¡Mi primer Luffy/Nami! ¡Es imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible! Espero que les guste la verdad es que se escribe rápido, aunque el final me ha dado algún problema porque quería que acabase con un Luffy hostiado en el suelo y no sabía cómo ponerlo xD de modo que ha quedado así, espero que bien. Las cosas que hago cuando debería estar estudiando para selectividad XD es que a mí estas cosas me pueden U.U**

**Bueno, me despido hasta que decida subir el próximo :P**

**¡Un beso!**

**Prox. drabble: _Sabores_**


	2. Sabores

_**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_II. Sabores_**

Hacía ya mucho rato que la barriga del capitán del Going Merry rugía sin piedad. Estaba sentado en la cabeza de carnero, con cara de zombi, mirando al horizonte, sin hacer caso de lo que sucedía en cubierta. Sólo atendía a su apetito. Incluso cuando el renito Chopper invadió su territorio pareció no percatarse, y se quedó allí, inmóvil, suspirando y bufando, hambriento.

—Sanji, ¿cuánto queda para la comida?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que para la comida? ¡Luffy, si hemos desayunado apenas hace una hora!

—Pues yo tengo mucha hambre… Teeengo haambre…— Estuvo quejándose mucho rato hasta que el espadachín, tumbado como siempre e intentando dormir, le tiró una caja a la cabeza.

—¡Haz el favor de cerrar el pico, que algunos queremos dormir un poco! — Sanji se acercó al mascarón de proa, con cara de aburrimiento, y le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

—Si quieres comer, ve a la cocina. Nami se está tomando un tentempié. — No hubo que decírselo dos veces. Luffy saltó y corrió como un loco hacia las cocinas.

Al entrar, la navegante se estaba comiendo un trozo de tarta de naranja y mirando las musarañas, y no se percató - por extraño que pueda parecer - de que el chico de goma acababa de entrar buscando comida como un poseso, tan sumida que como estaba en sus pensamientos. Al verla, empezó a oler a mandarinas por todas partes, y sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza, en el lugar en el que había recibido el coscorrón días anteriores, de modo que decidió no molestarla, por si aún seguía enfadada.

Se dirigió a la nevera y cogió un par de platos que ya estaban hechos previsoramente por Sanji, quien habría supuesto que su capitán se quejaría al poco de desayunar. Se sentó a la mesa con Nami y empezó a comer, aunque más despacio de lo habitual. La miró durante un rato, mientras en su cabeza daba vueltas la misma duda una y otra vez. Una que estaba dispuesto a resolver una vez que hubiese terminado con su aperitivo.

Nami también pensaba casi en lo mismo, y eso le molestaba mucho, muchísimo, porque era en lo último que había imaginado que acabaría pensando durante su travesía. Se fijó en que Luffy la miraba de vez en cuando, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso y seguir a lo suyo, metida en su mundo, sin molestar a nadie.

De pronto, escuchó arrastrarse la silla de su amigo, le miró y vio que, extrañamente, estaba metiendo los platos en el fregadero. Luego, le vio acercarse a ella son una sonrisilla inocente, como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer no tuviese malicia alguna. Y quizás no la tuviera…

Todo fue muy rápido. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el chico había posado sus labios sobre su boca y ¿la estaba besando? ¿Luffy? ¿Ese era realmente Luffy? ¿Seguro que no era Sanji disfrazado? El olor a mar le disipó las dudas, recordando que Chopper había dicho que Sanji olía a especias. Por un momento tuvo la necesidad de corresponder a ese pequeño beso, pero cuando se decidió a hacerlo, se separó de ella, sonriente.

—También sabes a mandarinas. — Se puso las manos tras la cabeza y se marchó, riéndose, dejándola muy atónita.

A los pocos segundos, el capitán yacía inconsciente en el suelo al recibir en la cabeza el impacto del plato en el que Nami había estado comiendo su tarta. En cuanto a ella, todo le supo a los labios de Luffy durante el resto del día.

* * *

**N/A: Sí XD el pobre Luffy está destinado a acabar los drabbles con una ostia en la cabeza XD ¿pero que se le va a hacer? Todos sabemos como es Nami, y además, eso le da un toquecito de humor aunque sea mínimo :P**

**Weno, contesto al único review anónimo que me han mandado, de Neko-Nika, ¡muchas gracias n.n por lo que me dices abuela! Los demás, los contestaré por el maravilloso reply xD.**

**¡Espero que les guste! n.n**

**Prox. Drabble: _Dormir_**


	3. Dormir

_**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_III. Dormir_**

Hacía varias horas que habían acampado en la playa de una pequeña isla y habían terminado de cenar. Nami estaba mirando la fogata, cumpliendo con su turno, lo que había resultado muy extraño para todos, aunque no tanto como que Sanji se ofreciese a cumplirlo por ella y se negase. Pero necesitaba pensar sobre los últimos acontecimientos con respecto a su capitán.

Y allí estaba, mirando bailar el fuego y las llamas lamer la leña que las avivaba. Realmente no pensaba en nada, sólo recordaba las sensaciones que había tenido cuando Luffy le había acariciado y olido el pelo, o cuando la había besado en la cocina. Se tocó los labios levemente con las yemas de los dedos, sintiéndolos suaves y calientes. Recordaba el rostro inocente de Luffy antes de darle el beso… ¡ese estúpido beso! ¿Por qué no paraba de pensar en eso? Se revolvió el pelo y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, dejando los dedos en la cabeza. Una mano suave se posó sobre su hombro y ella saltó levemente en el tocón de madera en el que estaba. Al mirar vio la sonrisa enigmática de Nico Robin.

—¿Te sucede algo, Nami?

—¿Qué? N-no, que va, no es nada importante… — rió algo nerviosa y le quitó importancia con la mano—. Y dime, ¿qué haces despierta?

—Me toca vigilar a mí.

—¿Qué, ya es la hora? — Se sacó un reloj de bolsillo y lo miró, comprobando que era cierto lo que decía—. Pues nada, te lo dejo — se quitó la manta que llevaba encima y se la dio a su compañera.

—Buenas noches, Nami.

—Buenas noches, Robin.

Se acercó hasta el hueco que había dejado libre Robin, a sus espaldas. Levantó las sábanas y se metió dentro como una carta en un sobre. Acomodó su rostro en la almohada y cerró los ojos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir. Volvió a abrirlos y se quedó boca arriba, mirando las estrellas. Escuchaba roncar a Zoro, a Sanji llamarla en sueños, a Chopper murmurar palabras inteligibles, y a Usopp asegurar que era el más bravo guerrero de los mares… pero no a Luffy. Giró la cabeza y vio que estaba a su derecha, de espaldas. Se movió un poco, como acercándose a él pero sin salir de donde estaba. Permaneció un rato dubitativa, pero al final se levantó y se colocó al lado de Luffy, mirando hacia el otro lado y tapándose bien con las sábanas. Notó como el chico se movía un poco, dejándole más espacio.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo sueño, quiero dormir.

-Robin ha dejado un hueco libre.

—Lo sé, pero yo quiero dormir aquí… — notó como el chico se daba la vuelta y se quedaba mirándola — hace frío para dormir sola.

—Entiendo. — También notó como se acercaba algo más a ella, hasta que su frente tocó el cuello de Nami.

—¿Q-Qué haces Luffy?

—Me gusta como hueles — dijo divertido, haciéndola.

—Gracias. — Se quedó callada unos instantes—. Oye Luffy, siento haberte pegado antes. — La risilla de su capitán le interrumpió al hablar.

—¿No tenías sueño? Pues duerme.

Nami asintió con la cabeza, sonriente, se acurrucó en las sábanas, se acomodó en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Sintió que Luffy hacía lo mismo en su espalda. Notaba su respiración cálida en el cuello, que se hacía rítmica poco a poco, hasta que se quedó dormida. Por la mañana, se despertó con los gritos de Sanji, que perseguía a Luffy por toda la playa por haber dormido con Nami por la noche.

—Quizás no debí haber dormido con él. — Murmuró entre dientes, incapaz de aguantarse la risa un segundo más.

* * *

**N/A: ¡El tercero! Vaya o.o y así vamos Ya tengo pensado hacer hasta siete… A ver si se me vienen más ideas xD los cuatro primeros los escribí de un tirón, en sólo dos días, pero tardo para haceros sufrir xD es coña, es que subirlos muy seguido no tiene gracia, pero bueno, me aburro y no tengo ganas de estudiar, así que aquí tenéis espero que os guste este también :P Ahora respondo a los reviews anónimos:**

**Suichi: **Me alegra que te guste mi fic n.n eso es muy alentador, a mí también me parece que son una buena pareja, es mi preferida de One Piece, y como leí en un site, mi OTP (One True Pairing) osease, mi única pareja de verdad de esta serie :P Y sí, hay MUCHO yaoi u.u pero que le vamos a hacer si prefieren el yaoi :P para gustos colores.

**Leen: **Pues aquí está el siguiente n.n espero que te gusten tanto como los anteriores

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y espero que el drabble haya sido de su agrado :P**

**Prox. Drabble: _Permanecer_**


	4. Permanecer

**N/A: **Me encantan estos drabbles que nunca jamás serán drabbles xD En fin... ¡Besitos!

_**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_IV. Permanecer_**

El alboroto estaba presente en el Going Merry. Usopp, Chopper y Luffy habían vuelto a engañar a Zoro para que acabase persiguiéndolos por toda la cubierta del barco, entre gritos y risas. Nami los miraba, apoyada en la barandilla, mientras escuchaba a Sanji cantar dentro de la cocina y veía a Nico Robin leer junto al mascarón de proa en su silla. Todos estaban muy alegres, excepto quizás Zoro que parecía mosqueado, sin embargo, se les veía tan bien… tan bien…

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de la navegante al pensar en lo que sucedería cuando Luffy se convirtiese en el rey de los piratas. Dentro de su corazón sabía que, una vez alcanzado el One Piece, todos se marcharían del lado del joven de goma, porque así lo prometieron _"iré contigo hasta que llegues a ser Rey de los Piratas"._ Esas fueron siempre sus palabras. Hasta que fuese el rey de los corsarios, pero… ¿Y después? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Es que acaso Luffy se quedaría solo? Después de tantas aventuras juntos, tantos momentos y batallas. Su mirada también se volvió triste y agachó la cabeza, algo apesadumbrada. Tarde o temprano todos se separarían, y dejarían a Luffy a su suerte como Rey de los piratas.

—¿Te sucede algo, Nami? — los ojos negros de su capitán le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! Tranquilo, Luffy, no me pasa nada, estoy bien, de veras. — Le sonrió para tranquilizarle, pero el chico no parecía muy convencido. Incluso Sanji tuvo que llamarle un par de veces para que se fuese a comer y dejase de mirar inquisidoramente a la navegante.

El resto del día, Nami sintió los ojos del chico en su nuca todo el tiempo, observándola para ver que le sucedía, y cada vez que le preguntaba, ella siempre le respondía lo mismo y él siempre bufaba, insatisfecho con la respuesta de la joven.

Siendo ya de noche, Nami había terminado rápido de cenar y se había ido al mascarón de proa, esperando quitarse a Luffy de encima mientras comía. Y así fue, al menos durante un rato, durante el cual se dedicó a pensar en lo que podía decirle para que la dejase en paz.

—No tengo por qué mentirle… puedo decirle la verdad…

—Puedes, perfectamente. — Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz calmada de Nico Robin.

—¿R-Robin? Eres tú, me habías asustado.

—¿Esperabas a otra persona, quizás? — se apoyó junto a ella y miró al océano.

—¿Q-Qué¿Pero qué te hace pensar eso?

—Llevas unas semanas un poco rara. Distante, quizás. Además, ¿a quién no tienes por qué mentir?

—¡Ahm! Es eso… Bueno… yo… — suspiró derrotada —. He estado pensando durante todo el día lo que pasará cuando encontremos el One Piece… ya sabes… que se huele que Luffy acabará solo, porque todos habrán cumplido ya su sueño… y…

—¿Habrán? ¿Y el tuyo?

—Eso es lo que he estado pensando… Como el mío seguramente aun estará sin cumplir… pues…

—Haz lo que debas, Nami. Dile lo que tu corazón siente, te sentirás mejor que mintiéndole. — Robin sonrió, le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se marchó de su lado, siendo reemplazada por Luffy, que fue hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, mirándola con ojos inquisidores.

—Cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa— fue casi una orden.

Nami rió levemente, desesperada, cogió a Luffy del brazo y lo sentó con ellas en las escaleras.

—Si te puedes estar quieto y callado un minuto te lo cuento.

—Vale.

Ella cogió aire, lo expulsó y lo miró a la cara, dispuesto a contárselo de una vez.

—Pues… es que he estado pensando en muchas cosas, Luffy — entrelazó sus manos y las puso sobre las rodillas.

—¿En qué?

—Dijiste que ibas a estar callado.

El chico agachó la cabeza, esperando recibir un golpe, sin embargo, esperó en vano. Miró a la joven pelirroja, que estaba claramente nerviosa, movía las piernas y se frotaba las manos.

—¿Nami?

—Luffy. — Dijo casi inmediatamente—. Cuando hayamos encontrado el One Piece, cuando ya seas Rey de los Piratas y todos hayan cumplido sus sueños… Cuando pase todo eso, aunque todos se marchen y acabemos separados… Yo me quedaré contigo, y estaré siempre junto a ti.

El joven capitán se quedó un poco atontado tras esa revelación. Miró a su navegante, quien tenía la vista fija en el suelo, como avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, y eso le hizo reír. Ella alzó la vista y algo dentro de ella se calmó.

—Ya lo sabía… — Nami abrió los ojos, sorprendida—. Ya sabía que te quedarías siempre conmigo.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—No lo sé, intuición quizás, o tal vez, es que es nuestro destino estar juntos.

La sonrisa de Luffy fue tan grande entonces que la hizo sonreír a ella también, aunque estaba algo avergonzada y sonrojada, segura de que Luffy no había captado las segundas de la frase que él mismo había dicho. Respiró más tranquila, se abrazó a sus rodillas y se quedó mirando las estrellas con el chico con el que estaba dispuesta a permanecer hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, subo este celebrando que puedo respirar tranquila, porque ¡YA HE ACABADO SELECTIVIDAD! Dios que tranquilidad , no pienso coger ni un solo libro hasta octubre por lo menos...Siento la tardanza, pero es que no sé por qué, pero FanFiction no me ha dejado subir documentos antes…En fin, pues aquí respondo ahora los reviews anónimos que me llegaron:**

**Otaku-no-baka-Aya:** Nop, esta vez no hubo ningún chichón, al menos por parte de Nami…conociendo a Sanji…bueno, es harina de otro costal. Lo siento si se te ha hecho corto, ese es un poco más largo, como has podido comprobar. Espero que también te guste. Muchas gracias por leerlo y por dejar review. PD: Sería un reto hacer un lemmon de ellos dos… pero no me atrevo a destrozar su inocencia .

**Leen:** Muchas gracias me alegra que te gustase y aquí tienes el siguiente, espero que te guste tanto como los demás.

**Julio:** Uhmp…vaya XD la verdad es que tu review me sorprendió mucho, no me lo esperaba así…a mi también me gustaría que tuviesen algo…pero bueno, eso es cosa de Eiichiro Oda…a ver que es lo que quiere él XD.

**Almudena Black: **Aquí tienes más espero que te gusten tanto como los anteriores…encima que me ha costado un mundo subirlo T-T

**Los demás, bueno por el reply, como siempre :P espero que les guste el cap. Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente**

**Prox. Cap: _Promesa._**


	5. Promesa

_**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_V. Promesa_**

Chopper entró descorazonado en la cocina, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos lacios. Se sentó a la mesa y dio un suspiro largo y tendido. Nami, Zoro y Sanji, que estaban allí, le miraron sin comprender. La chica fue quien se atrevió a preguntarle qué sucedía.

—Es que Luffy no me deja su sombrero… — Zoro y Sanji suspiraron, aliviados, y sonrieron levemente.

—Eso es normal— dijo el espadachín—. Luffy no deja que nadie toque su sombrero. — Nami le miró, como disconforme—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Eso no es cierto. A mí me ha dejado su sombrero un par de veces.

—Eso es porque tenía que luchar y no quería que le pasase nada. Seguro que se lo preguntas ahora y no te lo deja.

—Vamos Zoro, no seas descortés. Nami, no tienes que preocuparte, sabes que yo te dejaría cualquier cosa que me pidieses. — Se acercó a ella con corazoncitos en los ojos y una macedonia para su pelirroja.

—Pero eso es porque tú eres un calzonazos, Luffy no es así.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? — El joven capitán acababa de entrar en la cocina—. Sanji, tengo hambre…

—Pues te esperas a la hora de la comida, que sólo queda un rato. — El muchacho puso un puchero, y se sentó a la mesa con los demás. Se fijó que Nami lo miraba.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Luffy, ¿me dejas tu sombrero? — Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación, tanto Zoro como Sanji esperaron la negación por parte del moreno, al igual que Chopper. Nami, por su parte, se juraba a sí misma que si no se lo dejaba, ya lo mataría después.

La sorpresa fue general cuando Luffy se levantó de su sitio, se acercó a la chica y se lo puso en la cabeza con una sonrisa. Los otros se quedaron muy sorprendidos, y ella sonrió satisfecha, se cogió el sombrero como solía hacerlo él y sacó la lengua. El chico soltó una de sus risillas viéndola imitarle como una niña pequeña.

Y así era como se sentía, sin saber por qué demonios, con el mayor tesoro de uno de sus mejores amigos. Se levantó y se fue lentamente hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, le sacó la lengua a Luffy y desapareció tras ella. El chico se alarmó al darse cuenta que se había ido con su sombrero, y dejó a sus camaradas para ir tras Nami, quien corría riendo como una chiquilla por el barco. Robin, que estaba en la popa del barco, se levantó de su silla al escucharla a ella reír y a él correr tras ella, reclamando a gritos su sombrero. Llegó hasta la baranda y se apoyó en ella, sonriendo, con su libro en la mano y viendo como Nami subía al mástil perseguida por un alarmado Luffy.

Al llegar a la cima, la chica se sentó riendo en el lugar del vigía y se quitó el sombrero. Mientras jadeaba, cerró los ojos, y sin saber por qué, la imagen de un Luffy a punto de ser ejecutado pidiendo su sombrero se le apreció en la mente, quizás al escuchar los alaridos de su compañero. La idea la dejó algo trastocada, cayendo en el detalle de que algún día podía ser que eso sucediese de verdad. Se sintió horrorizada, observó el preciado objeto de su amigo y lo abrazó contra su pecho, como si de él mismo se tratase. Cuando el muchacho llegó y la vio así, dejó de gritar, preocupado por los sollozos de la chica. Se puso de cuclillas frente a Nami y le levantó la cabeza, para ver que estaba llorando. Se alarmó aún más y se sentó frente a ella, quien se aferraba cada vez con más y más fuerza al sombrero de paja.

—Nami…

—Luffy… — Las lágrimas caían encima del tesoro del muchacho—. Lo siento. — Se las limpió y sonrió—. No pasa nada. Es sólo que recordé algo triste. Pero ya está. Toma, ten tu sombrero. — Se lo puso en la cabeza y se dispuso a levantarse, pero él la tomó por las muñecas y la dejó de rodillas frente a sí. Nami no pudo soportar ese gesto y se aferró a su camisa, para llorar otra vez.

—Nami.

—¡No quiero que te ejecuten, Luffy! — el chico se quedó pillado, ¿era por eso por lo que estaba llorando? Se sonrojó levemente y le acarició torpemente la cabeza.

—No seas tonta, Nami, nadie me va a ejecutar. — Soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—No digo ahora, digo cuando seas rey de los piratas. No quiero que te maten por cumplir tus sueños. — Las lágrimas se le escapaban solas, acercó su rostro al pecho del chico y se limpió las lágrimas restregándolas contra su camisa roja—. Ni si quiera sé por qué pienso en esto ahora ni por qué me afecta tanto. Sólo quiero que no te maten. Prométeme que no dejarás que te maten, Luffy, por favor, prométemelo.

—No puedo hacer eso. — El chico tenía la cabeza gacha y sujetaba a Nami por los brazos. Ella le miró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Me dijiste el otro día que nuestro destino era estar juntos! ¿Pero cómo vamos a estar juntos si te dejas matar?

—Tampoco he dicho eso… No puedo prometerte que no me van a matar, porque algún día pasará, Nami. Algún día tendré que morir por ser un pirata. — Ella se aferró con más fuerza aún a su ropa—. No te puedo prometer que no me matarán, sin embargo puedo asegurarte otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Que estaré contigo hasta ese día… — La abrazó suavemente y apoyó su frente sobre la de Nami, sonriéndole sinceramente para tranquilizarla. Ella se sintió más tranquila con esa respuesta y también sonrió, dejando su mejilla sobre el hombro de Luffy y cerrando los ojos.

—Gracias… Creo que con eso me basta.

Abajo, Nico Robin suspiraba, conmovida, al haberles escuchado gracias a sus brazos, que había colocado junto a ellos sin que se diesen cuenta. Zoro salió para buscarles, y la vio mirando al mástil con cara de soñadora. Se acercó a ella, extrañado.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada — respondió muy contenta—. Sólo que acabo de cerciorarme de que Luffy estará bien acompañado hasta el día en que muera…

—¿Qué? — Robin sonrió complacida al ver que no la entendía.

—Ha sido una bonita promesa…

* * *

**N/A: ¡Sí! ¡Oh yeah! ¿Quién es la mejor? Si es que… Perdón por esta muestra de egocentrismo, es la emoción contenida por haber aprobado selectividad con buena nota. Cuando os llegue el momento me entenderéis. Como regalito por haber pasado esta importante etapa de mi vida, aquí os dejo otro drabblecito bien lindo, al menos para mi gusto, espero que la crítica sea igual de buena por vuestra parte. ¡A responder reviews!**

**Aya:** Je, je, je. Te hago caso, tenías razón, de la otra forma queda muy largo. Bueno, ante todo y como siempre, ¡gracias! Luego, si bueno, no te preocupes que los chichones y golpes volverán, puede que no en este ni en el siguiente pero volverán, créeme. Me alegra muchísimo que disfrutes tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo, y bueno pues aquí tienes el próximo capítulo. Voy más rápido con los drabbles que con ningún otro, quizás porque son más fáciles de escribir. Y bueno, lo del lemmon, no es por lo fácil o lo difícil, es que de estos dos en particular creo que me resultaría difícil… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡ya nos veremos!

**Almudena Black:**Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :P Yo también he creído siempre que no se van a separar ¡Tienen que quedarse juntitos! La pena sería al final…aunque no me hagas mucho caso porque yo sola me monto mis paranoias XD Y claro que habrá otro beso :P ya lo verás… je je je…

**Leen:** ¿En serio te ha gustado más? Uhm…haré un ranking cuando publique el último drabble a ver que pasa XD Bueno, Luffy es Luffy y su inocencia es encantadora . ¡Y aquí está el próximo! Un placer subirlos

**Prox. Drabble: **_Perdón._


	6. Perdón

_**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_VI. Perdón_**

Rebuscando entre las cosas que había traído de su pueblo, Nami había encontrado una pequeña figurilla que le había hecho Bellemere cuando tenía unos cuatro o cinco años de una de las ramas caídas de sus naranjos. Ahora la tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina y la miraba. La figura de aquel ángel que había olvidado por completo que existía. Se encontraba absorta en sus recuerdos, en la mirada dulce de su madrastra y su voz cálida; incluso añoraba sus coscorrones y sus collejas. Sin duda la echaba mucho de menos.

A su alrededor, Usopp y Luffy se debatían por la posesión de un plato de carne que el cocinero había hecho de más a la hora de la cocina, y discutían cerca de donde estaba Nami. De vez en cuando, la navegante les lanzaba miradas asesinas con las que intentaba decirle que como alguno de los dos rallase siquiera la figurilla, ambos morirían de su mano.

Pero claro, como no podía evitarse, a Luffy se le fue el puño y le dio a Usopp, quien le dio a Nami un topetazo al caerse en el brazo que sostenía el ángel. En ese momento todo fue a cámara lenta: el golpe; Nami moviéndose bruscamente hacia el lado y soltando la figurilla; ésta volando por los aires hasta chocarse contra el pico de la mesa; partirse en dos pedazos y caer al suelo, destrozada. Luffy terminó sobre Usopp, asfixiándolo contra la mesa, mientras miraba como Nami reaccionaba lentamente. Primero alargó los brazos, luego los juntó contra su pecho, seguidamente se dio la vuelta con cara de asesina y le dio a Usopp un puñetazo en la cabeza, que lo liberó del agarre de Luffy. Se detuvo frente a su capitán, mirándolo con rabia y dolor en los ojos, que volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Una sonora bofetada sonó en el lugar, cuando la mano de la navegante hizo impacto contra la mejilla de de su capitán, quien se quedó sosteniéndosela mientras la miraba.

—¡Eres un idiota y un patoso, Luffy! ¡Siempre estás haciendo el idiota y destrozando lo que es importante para mí, como mis mapas! ¡Ahora la figura que me hizo Bellemere! ¡Te odio, Luffy!

El dolor que había sentido hasta ahora se convirtió de pronto en un cosquilleo cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Nami. Luffy se quedó helado, con la mano que había tenido sobre la mejilla acabo en su pecho. Se aferró muy fuerte a su camisa roja y se dio la vuelta lentamente, mirando como su amiga salía de la cocina casi llorando.

—¿Me odia?

—Vamos, Luffy, no te lo tomes tan apecho. — El espadachín bostezó tras decir eso—. Sólo está enfadada, nada más, ya se le pasará…

—¡Pedazo de burro! ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Has destrozado la figurita tan preciada de Nami! — Sanji estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Luffy si no hubiese sido por Usopp, quien lo detuvo como pudo.

Sin embargo, el joven del sombrero de paja no hacía caso de nada ni de nadie, sólo se apretaba el pecho mientras caminaba hacia los pedazos de la madera tallada. Los tomó en sus manos y se quedó de cuclillas, mirándolos. Al ratito salió de allí con ambos pedazos, dejando a los demás un poco descolocados.

Nami, por su lado, pensaba aferrada a un cojín, sentada en el sofá. Estrujó la cara para aguantarse las lágrimas, mientras se decía que no podía culpar a Luffy por un accidente, y que no debía de haberle dicho eso, ya que sólo era un trozo de madera y él era uno de sus mejores amigos. La había salvado en muchas ocasiones, y gracias a él ahora era libre… Y a la primera de cambio le soltaba que le odiaba.

Ignoraba cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero al rato apareció el rostro de Luffy, sucio y con algunos cortes. Nami se limpió las lágrimas y le dejó sitio en el sofá para que se sentase, sin mirarle ni hablarle. El chico se sentó a su lado, aferrándose a algo con las manos. Ella se dio cuenta y lo miró a la cara.

—Luffy, ¿qué es eso? — Estaba raro, muy callado, y parecía inquieto. De pronto le tendió ambas manos y en ellas vio la figura de Bellemere, que había conseguido pegarla—. Luffy… — El gesto del muchacho le había llegado al alma.

—Perdón. Sé que soy un patoso y un idiota, pero no lo hice a propósito.

—Luffy… ¿Por qué te has molestado tanto?

—Porque es muy importante para ti y porque… porque no quiero que me odies, Nami. — Le miraba con ojos suplicantes—. No me odies…

Nami se soltó del cojín, cogió la figurita y la puso en la mesa. El chico lo interpretó como que aceptaba sus disculpas y sonrió, aliviado, para luego soltar una de sus risillas. La muchacha la miraba y otra vez, cuando Luffy la miró, estaba llorando.

—¿Nami?

—¿Cómo voy a odiarte si eres tan bueno, Luffy? — La chica se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, llorando—. Yo también lo siento, no debí decirte eso, fui muy cruel y tu lo habías hecho sin querer. Lo siento, perdóname… — El muchacho le correspondió al abrazo.

—Como para no perdonarte, con lo llorona que eres. Si no te perdono te pasarás la en mi hombro. — Ella se rió con la broma de su amigo y le abrazó con más fuerza.

—Gracias…

—Vas a gastar la palabra, tonta. — Le sacó la lengua y ambos se rieron juntos, aliviados por haber obtenido el perdón del otro.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, después de no recuerdo cuanto tiempo, vuelvo a actualizar, que ya ha habido un pequeño margencito entre drabble y drabble y tengo que empezar a renovar. Sólo quedan dos meses de vacaciones TT que rápido que se pasó Julio y las dos semanas en Inglaterra, que estuvieron bastante bien. Dejamos los rollitos y a responder reviewcitos anonimitos XD**

**Lenn:**Muchas gracias por lo del aprobado :P no es lo mismo que aprobar un curso, créeme, de este aprobado dependía mi entrada en la universidad o no. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y bueno, este también ha estado un poquito tristecito, pero bueno, no demasiado :P Espero que el siguiente te guste ¡y gracias por leer mi fic!

**Ana:** Como tus reviews son cortitos, pues me los como en una sola contestación. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme reviews Me alegra que te gusten. Algo entre Zoro y Robin…bueno, no se xD como es un fic Luffy/Nami, no había pensado poner nada de esos dos, pero quizás si deje entre ver la preferencia que tienen el uno por el otro.

**Aya:** Uhm…quizás si que venga con lengua el próximo, porque ya queda muy poquito para lo del beso :P Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me dices, Aya, espero que llegado el momento no te decepcione. Y bueno, siento haber tardado tanto en poner este que ya estaba escrito, pero es que estaba de viaje. Espero que te haya gustado tanto como los demás. Un beso.

**Almudena Black:** ¡Aquí tienes la actualización! ¡Ya puedes leer! xD Besos.

**Prox. Drabble: **_Muérdago._


	7. Muérdago

_**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_VII. Muérdago_**

El invierno les había alcanzado con presteza al estar fondeados en una de las islas, cosa que el renito de nariz azul agradecía mucho. Nevaba sin parar. Hacía bastante frío en la cubierta del barco, sin embargo, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper jugaban con la nieve, haciendo muñecos y guerras de bolas, riendo como niños. Los demás salieron pronto para rifarse quienes irían a algún pueblo cercano a buscar alimentos y cosas de utilidad. Después de una serie de disputas, decidieron hacerlo a la antigua usanza, es decir, los que sacasen el palito más corto bajarían a tierra; y esos fueron Luffy, Nami, Zoro y Robin. Sanji se tiraba de los pelos y maldecía su suerte, mientras Chopper y Usopp les daban los recados que debían traer. Zoro no parecía ni conforme ni disconforme, sólo gruñía; Robin mantenía su sonrisa enigmática de siempre; Nami miraba el horizonte; y Luffy daba vueltas por el barco como un loco, emocionado por bajar a tierra, hasta que Nami le metió un coscorrón.

—¡Luffy, Zoro, cuidad bien de mis chicas! ¿Entendido?

—Sí, sí. Lo que tu digas, calzonazos…

—¡No te preocupes, Sanji! ¡Hasta ahora!

Bajaron del barco con lentitud y se adentraron en la isla, que no estaba demasiado poblada por maleza, debido a las altas temperaturas que la azotaban. Encabezando la marcha iban Robin y Nami, ambas muy calladas, y detrás Zoro y Luffy, hablando de cosas que no llegaban a comprender, a pesar de los gritos del capitán. Robin la miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, intentando comprender que le sucedía, pero sin mucho éxito, así que se decidió a preguntar.

—¿Sucede algo, navegante? — Nami se dio por aludida y negó con la cabeza.

—No realmente, no es nada, Robin, no te preocupes — le sonrió un poco nerviosa y siguió caminando sin decir nada.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, la arqueóloga tomó a Zoro del brazo, a regañadientes de este, y dejó a Nami con Luffy y la lista de compra de Usopp, llevándose ellos la de Sanji y Chopper. De este modo, se adentraron en el pequeño pueblecito en un relativo silencio, ya que no hablaban entre ellos pero Luffy no paraba de hacer exclamaciones sobre todo lo que veía, provocando una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Nami, al ver su comportamiento tan infantil. Sin embargo, la sonrisa le desaparecía cuando veía que el chico la dejaba sola con las bolsas y se iba a mirar cosas. Por esto, les llevó un rato comprar todo lo de la lista del artillero de la tripulación, aunque algunas eran de lo más absurdas.

—¿Para qué demonios quiere Usopp un patito de goma? — Nami miró a Luffy, quien se moría por ir a ver tiendas, cargado de bolsas—. Anda, dame un par y vete a corretear por ahí. — Le cogió las dos que menos pesaban y el chico desapareció de su lado tras soltar un leve gritito de felicidad—. Menudo capitán tenemos…

Fue tras él, a paso lento mientras miraba también curiosa las tiendas de los al rededores. Era un sitio muy tranquilo y pacífico, ni siquiera había carteles de _Se busca_ por los muros de las casas. Todo el mundo parecía conocerse y hablaban animadamente. Resultaba envidiable.

Localizó pronto al chico de goma frente al cristal de una pastelería, contemplando embobado los dulces que se exhibían al público. Llegó a su lado y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para espabilarlo.

—¡No te quedes atontado! Tenemos que volver al barco.

—Vale — dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Cuando se estaban moviendo para irse, a Luffy le dio por mirar arriba y vio algo que colgaba del toldo de la tienda—. ¡Oye, Nami! ¿Qué es eso? — señaló lo que había visto a la par que ella alzaba la cabeza y se ponía a su lado para ver mejor.

—Pues… no lo sé. — El capitán la miró extrañado, al ver que había algo que su navegante desconocía. El chico dejó las bolsas en el suelo, dispuesto a estirarse para cogerlo, pero Nami le detuvo al ver que alguien se un señor mayor—. Disculpe, ¿podría decirnos que es eso que cuelga de ahí? — El hombre miró arriba y sonrió.

—¡Ah, eso! No están muy familiarizados con las tradiciones navideñas, ¿verdad? Es muérdago.

—¿Muérdago?

—Sí. Cuando dos personas están debajo se tienen que besar — alzó las cejas y entró en la pastelería, divertido al ver cómo Nami había enrojecido hasta la raíz del pelo. Luffy, sin embargo, parecía feliz con la noticia.

—Menuda chorrada… — La pelirroja se dispuso a irse, pero el muchacho la agarró y la atrajo contra él, sujetándola por ambos brazos—. Luffy, ¿pero qué?

No pudo seguir hablando porque los labios de Luffy se habían posado sobre los suyos y la besaba de una forma insegura y lenta. Nami enrojeció aún más, sin embargo no se apartó, se soltó del agarre de su capitán y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo contra ella, profundizando el beso, correspondiéndole. Le guió, moviendo su boca para que él la imitase, dándole pequeños mordiscos en los labios, acariciándolos y pasando su lengua por ellos. Notaba cómo el chico reaccionaba con cada una de las caricias a su boca, cómo se ponía cada vez más nervioso, incluso le pareció que sus manos temblaban en su cintura. La atrajo aún más contra sí, ella le pasó una mano por el pelo, tirándole el sombrero al suelo y acariciando sus cabellos negros, entrelazando sus dedos y sintiéndolo suave y sedoso. Se sorprendió mucho cuando notó la lengua del muchacho buscando la forma de entrar en su boca, la abrió lentamente y dejó que lamiese la suya, notándolo más ansioso. Nunca reconocería que le había correspondido al beso. De hecho, nada más separarse, estaba pensando en echarle la bronca del siglo por haberla besado; pero tampoco reconocería que le encantaba notarlo así, sentir que Luffy era capaz de reaccionar a los estímulos que ella le daba. Pero él no se quedaba atrás, Nami sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal cuando notó la mano del chico subiendo por su espalda y llegando a su rostro, separándose. En ese momento, Luffy tuvo la impresión de que le iba a venir una buena encima, y no se equivocaba…

De regreso al barco volvían bastante callados. Nami bastante sonrojada y mirando en otra dirección. Luffy traía la cabeza gacha. Al poco de salir del pueblo, se encontraron con Zoro y Robin, que volvían bastante cargados. La arqueóloga sonreía fugazmente y tenía un pequeño brillo en sus ojos que no recordaban haber visto antes; en cuanto al espadachín, venía farfullando cosas inteligibles para el oído humano, y, al igual que la navegante, estaba sonrojado, no tanto, pero para él era demasiado. Al verlos a lo lejos, Zoro les llamó y se acercaron a ellos. Se puso junto a Luffy y le dio varios toques en el hombro, hasta que su capitán levantó la cabeza y le miró.

—Luffy… ¿pero que te ha pasado en la cara? — Zoro hacía esfuerzos por no reírse al ver la mejilla hinchada y colorada de su amigo.

—Es lo que tiene ponerse bajo el muérdago…

* * *

**N/A: ¡Aquí tenemos el esperado beso! Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado…a mí si me gusta como quedó, pero bueno…la opinión pública puede ser otra…Hoy por hoy, ya tengo pensado el siguiente drabble, pero de aquí a que pueda escribirlo…ahora me pondré a ver si me sale lo que tenía pensado, y espero que sea de su agrado. Ahora me centro en contestar los reviews anónimos:**

**Leen:** Me siento halagada con eso de que echabas de menos mi fic, en serio, me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto n.n Espero que no te de algo con este xD No quiero perder a una de mis lectoras por mi fic .. me acabaría sintiendo culpable… Espero que este capítulo también te guste y a ver si me pongo pronto las pilas para hacer el siguiente :P Muchos besos y gracias por leer mi fic

**Aya:** Bueno, yo no sabía si iba a gustarte o no xD la verdad…no soy adivina, aunque créeme, me gustaría serlo. Y aquí tienes EL BESO xD espero que no te decepcione :P Gracias por leer mi fic y ya nos leeremos :P Por cierto o.o ¿por qué borraste mi otra dirección? xD yo soy No creo que haga sólo hasta siete, procuraré hacer más, pero cuando se me vayan acabando las ideas a ver a ver xD Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que este cap te guste

**Spe metallium: **A mí también me encanta esta parejita :P por eso hice este fic Me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic y espero que este cap no te decepcione :P ¡y muchas gracias!

**Prox. Drabble: **_My hero is…_


	8. My hero is

_**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_VIII. My hero is…_**

La extraña pregunta de Robin resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, haciéndole sentir extraña e insegura. Tenía la impresión de que la arqueóloga estaba intentando hacer que terminase con Luffy desde hacía algún tiempo, pero siempre acababa pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas y dejando de lado el tema. Sin embargo, el brillo en los ojos de la mujer al hacerle la pregunta le había traído de nuevo esa… sensación.

Todo había comenzado con una de las típicas frases que solía soltar Sanji: "_Robin, aquí llega tu héroe"._ Ni si quiera recordaba a qué había venido, sólo que después había comenzado a discutir con Zoro porque había vuelto a llamarlo calzonazos, mientras Luffy, Usopp y Chopper jugaban a las cartas cerca de ellos.

Nami y Robin tomaban un café, ambas leyendo un libro sobre la mesa, sin siquiera inmutarse con la pelea del espadachín y el cocinero, tan acostumbradas que estaban a ese tipo de situaciones. De vez en cuando, la navegante le lanzaba miradas fugaces a su capitán de forma inconsciente, sonriendo siempre que lo hacía. No se percataba de que la arqueóloga la observaba disimuladamente.

Hacía tiempo ya que había decidido asumir en secreto el papel de celestina para unir a los dos muchachos, porque notaba la extraña química que existía entre ellos y le parecía una lástima que no fuesen capaz de dar el primer paso sin los pequeños empujoncitos que ella les daba…

Porque había sido ella quién había sacado el tema de los olores, sabiendo que eso despertaría la curiosidad de Luffy; igualmente fue la que, aquella vez, le sugirió que si tenía hambre fuese a preguntar al cocinero, a sabiendas de que Nami estaba allí con él; también había sido ella la que le había cambiado el turno antes de la hora, sabiendo que ella estaba confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos; y no fueron coincidencias ninguna el hecho de que el día en que Nami había estado deprimida pensando en quedarse siempre con Luffy, fuese él mismo el que fue a hablar con ella; ni que Chopper le pidiese el sombrero a su capitán; por último, añadir que había sido idea suya lo de reconstruirle la figurita rota a Nami y evidentemente ella se había separado de los dos, junto con Zoro, para dejarles solos durante un rato… Aunque al final había acabado contándole al joven espadachín lo que había estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo con respecto a ellos dos, y, para sorpresa de ella, él apoyó lo que había hecho y se ofreció a ayudarle, alegando que quería ayudar a su capitán a espabilarse, si bien Robin no supo muy bien si creerse las palabras del muchacho a pies juntillas o

Y en ese momento, al ver que Nami estaba más centrada en mirar a su capitán que en leer el libro, y al ver que Zoro no podía ayudarla al estar tan centrado en su pelea con Sanji, decidió hacerlo por su cuenta, y, susurrándole a la pelirroja, le hizo la siguiente pregunta:

_"¿Y tu héroe, quién es?"_

Evidentemente, Nami, que no se esperaba algo así en absoluto, se quedó pensativa, dándole vueltas a todo lo sucedido hasta ahora. Todo lo que cada uno de los muchachos de ese barco le habían aportado a su vida, los momentos, las risas, los llantos, las alegrías y las penas, las dificultades y las maravillosas aventuras que había vivido con todos ellos. Y sin saber por qué, o quizás sabiéndolo demasiado bien, todos los caminos le llevaban al mismo nombre… Luffy… Y eso debía notarse en su cara, porque la sonrisa en la cara de Nico Robin era cada vez más grande. Aquello le hacía dudar a la navegante sobre su respuesta; seguramente ella ya sabía qué nombre estaba surcando sus pensamientos, y eso la hacía sentirse como una niña pequeña, por que la mujer estaba jugando con sus pensamientos y sentimientos, haciendo que aflorasen, cuando ella sólo pretendía ocultarlos.

—¿Y bien? — en ese momento la pelirroja sonrió, y entrelazando sus manos y colocándolas bajo la barbilla, respondió también en un susurro.

—Mi héroe es el mar.

La sonrisa que surcaba los labios de Robin desapareció, al sentirse completamente perdida por la respuesta de su compañera. Nami, por su parte, sonreía satisfecha al ver que sus palabras habían logrado el efecto deseado. La arqueóloga retomó su sonrisa de esfinge y cogió nuevamente su libro para retomar su lectura, sin percatarse esa vez, de que la joven volvía a mirar a su capitán, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes, pensando una y otra vez la respuesta que Robin había estado esperando.

"_Mi héroe eres tú, Luffy."_

* * *

**N/A: Menudo regreso…no me convence mucho, pero bueno… Una cosa que sí me gustaría decir o quizás aclarar, es que originariamente en ningún momento pensé que Robin fuese la causante indirecta del tema de los drabbles, pero este personaje se ha convertido en mi preferido por parte del "reparto" femenino, porque es muy sutil y precisa…y no sé por qué, me hace gracia la idea de que juegue con ellos dos buscando que acaben juntos. Por supuesto, Nami no es tonta y se acaba dando cuenta aunque no del todo, por supuesto no sospecha en las todas las demás ocasiones, pero en las que ella interviene directamente sí.**

**En fin, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado el drabble, como ya he dicho, a mí no me convence demasiado, pero vosotros diréis :P**

**¡Ah! Y añadir una cosita, el título lo saqué de un maravilloso AMV de Luffy y Nami que hizo una amiga mía de Estados Unidos…a mí me encanta y bueno, aunque ella no lo sepa y no lo vaya a saber porque no leerá esto, este drabble va un poco para ella :P aquí os dejo la dirección del youtube para que lo veáis si queréis, yo lo recomiendo desde luego. Por supuesto espero que no lo hayan quitado -.-' porque conociendo a los del youtube…**

**Centrándome en reviews anónimos:**

**Almudena black:****Me alegra que te gustase, espero que este también te guste n.n Besos.**

**Leen:****Jo, muchas gracias, me alaba mucho que me digas que este es de tus fics preferidos, de verdad. Y lo del beso, a mí también me gusto bastante escribirlo, tenía muchas ganas. Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado tanto, de verdad y bueno, espero que este también te guste. Un beso.**

**La Narradora:****No me odies XD no lo hago aposta, de verdad XD Espero que este drabble también te guste. Besos**

**Lady night:****¡Otro más! Espero que sea de tu agrado n.n Besos.**

**Arken:****Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer y dejar review!**

**_Prox. Drabble: _**_Cocina_


	9. Cocina

_**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_IX. Cocina_**

Nami volvió a suspirar al ver cómo un pegote de nata saltaba de la manga pastelera a la cara de Luffy. Seguía sin saber muy bien cómo demonios había acabado en esa situación.

Recordaba haber propuesto hacerle una pequeña fiestecita a Robin porque iba a cumplirse el aniversario de su llegada a la tripulación, y ya que la mujer nunca había tenido demasiadas muestras de cariño, le pareció un detalle. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en seguida, sin embargo, querían hacer las mismas tareas - Sanji y Usopp - o simplemente no querían hacer nada – Zoro -, de modo que habían sorteado las obligaciones: Sanji, Usopp y Chopper irían a comprarle un bonito regalo a algún pueblo de la isla donde habían desembarcado - muy a pesar del cocinero -, mientras el espadachín debía encargarse de entretenerla para que no descubriese nada - muy a su pesar -, y Luffy y Nami debían encargarse de hacer un rico pastel.

Ahí era donde fallaba todo… ¿Luffy en la cocina? Nami se había echado a temblar, y con motivos. Ella sola no habría tenido ningún problema, pero con su alocado capitán como pinche de cocina, las cosas cambiaban mucho. Había batido los huevos con cáscara, mezclado los ingredientes mal, derramado la nata… Al final habían conseguido hacer una pequeña tarta de chocolate y rellena de fresa, y en esos momentos, estaban poniendo el merengue y la nata para adornarla. Se estaba dando cuenta de que Luffy y la repostería no se llevaban demasiado bien.

Cuando por enésima vez, la nata salió disparada hacia su cara, Nami no pudo reprimir una carcajada: el muchacho tenía la cara pringosa de la mermelada, blanca de la harina y ahora un pegote de nata se le había colocado en la nariz, y cuando se la miraba, se ponía bizco. Puso un mohín al ver que la pelirroja se reía de él, y cruzó los brazos, algo mosqueado, dándole la espalda a la chica.

—Vamos, Luffy, no te enfades, es que estás muy gracioso así…— El chico seguía sin mirarla—. Luffy… — le cogió del hombro y le dio la vuelta. No se había molestado en quitarse la pringue, y seguía mirándole algo molesto. Nami sonrió, enternecida, una vez más le dio la impresión de que el muchacho estaba realmente adorable, actuando como un niño pequeño.

"_Está claro que voy a tener que espabilarlo yo_."

Sin saber por qué, había comenzado a considerar a Luffy como de su propiedad, aunque solía intentar evitar esa idea, había veces que renacía dentro de ella. Una idea le surcó la mente, y sonrió, traviesa.

—Venga, vamos, no te preocupes, te limpiaré la cara.

Ante la mirada atónita de su capitán, y algo sonrojada, rodeó el cuello del chico con los brazos y, acercándose muy lentamente, lamió con la punta de la lengua un poco de mermelada que tenía en el cachete. El joven capitán se sonrojó hasta la médula al notar la lengua de Nami caliente en su rostro. Luego le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, quitándole la nata, lamiéndose los labios; y por último, los posó sobre los del chico, que tenían un poco de chocolate en el labio inferior. Ni siquiera cerró los ojos, sólo observó como su amiga lo besaba, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

—Nami… — dijo, algo nervioso.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? — Ella pareció pensárselo un poco, pero acabó sonriendo.

—Para que se te quitase el enfado…

—Ahm… Nami…

—¿Sí?

—¿Te importa si me enfado contigo más a menudo en la cocina?

* * *

**N/A: Bueno después de cinco meses sin actualizar- perdón por el retraso, pero la musa va y viene cuando le place- aquí traigo otro pequeño drabble, muy improvisado la verdad, pero bueno, espero que os guste.**

**Quería agradeceros a todos vuestros reviews, porque gracias a eso, este fic tiene ya 114… y la verdad es que me ha emocionado mucho, ¡porque es el primero de mis fics que sobrepasa los cien reviews! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!**

**¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia y por leer y dejar reviews!**

**¡Un beso!**

**Prox. Drabble: **_Agarrados_


	10. Agarrados

_**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_X. Agarrados_**

Estaban agarrados de las manos.

Fue extraño incluso para ella, cuando se dio cuenta.

Más para los demás, que se habían percatado bastante antes, pero habían optado por no decir absolutamente nada. Incluso Sanji se mordió la lengua en esa ocasión, casi más bien por la mirada sutil de Robin que le indicaba con delicadeza que no debía meterse en medio. Zoro sólo les había mirado unos instantes, para luego girar la cabeza. No sería muy listo, pero sabía cuando debía callarse. Usopp y Chopper se habían mirado entre ellos algo perplejos, y cuchicheaban en la otra esquina del barco para que no les escuchasen. Franky se había levantado las gafas negras y se había reído muy levemente.

Luffy, sin embargo, estaba tan a lo suyo mirando las flores de colores que se abrían en el cielo cuando los fuegos artificiales estallaban, que aún no se había dado cuenta.

No se había percatado en qué momento los dedos, finos y suaves de Nami, habían acariciado su mano en un acto casi involuntario. Tampoco que ella los entrelazase con los suyos, ni que él había hecho lo mismo, casi inconscientemente, sujetándola con firmeza pero con suavidad, dejándola a su lado mientras contemplaban los fuegos.

La mirada de la pelirroja pasaba de sus manos a su rostro, que brillaba con la luz reflejada de las motitas que coloreaban el cielo durante unos segundos de diversos colores, al igual que sus ojos. Al final, no pudo evitar sonreír. Apretó la mano del joven cariñosamente, que entonces se dio cuenta de cómo estaban. Sus ojos también pasaron de sus manos a la cara de Nami. Entonces sonrió abiertamente y se asió a ella con más fuerza, como insistiéndole en que permaneciese con él.

No iba a negárselo.

A fin de cuentas, era bonito estar agarrados.

* * *

**N/A: Esta vez he tardado menos XD sólo tres meses…**

**Por favor, no me matéis T-T lo siento muchísimo, pero es que en serio, se me va la cabeza, no se me ocurre nada y pues para escribir un churro sinceramente prefiero esperar el tiempo que haga falta para escribir algo medianamente decente.**

**Nuevamente agradecer a todos el leer y dejar review… ¡ya van 126!... madre mía, nunca en la vida había tenido tantos XD no sabéis la ilusión que me hace…en serio ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**Estoy planteándome ir acabando ya la recopilación de drabbles…no sé aún a cuantos llegaré, pero no creo que muchos más. Hablando de drabbles, por cierto, creo que este es el más parecido a uno que he escrito desde que empecé xD**

**¡Un beso!**

**Prox. Drabble: **_Especial_


	11. Especial

_**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**_XI. Especial_**

Era una tarde cálida y tranquila. Sanji preparaba refrescos para sus damiselas en la cocina, Robin leía, Zoro dormía, y Usopp, Chopper y Franky jugaban a las cartas ante la mirada de Brook, que no dejaba de soltar frases algo incoherentes y animar a sus nuevos amigos.

Nami y Luffy estaban sentados a la sombra del mástil, la muchacha cada vez más desesperada, y él cada vez más anonadado.

La navegante estaba haciendo un esfuerzo vano por explicarle a su capitán el por qué habían de tomar esa ruta para llegar a la siguiente isla y no la que él quería.

—Por quincuagésima vez, Luffy. No podíamos desembarcar en aquella isla porque estaba fuera del radio de acción de la brújula.

—Pero… Si sólo iba a ser un ratito…

—¡No sabemos el tiempo que tarda en grabarse la ruta en esa isla, por eso no podíamos desembarcar!

—… Pero si sólo era un ratito…

—¡Mira, déjalo, da igual!— plegó el mapa.

—¿Por qué te enfadas?

—¿Qué por qué me…?— Le dio tal coscorrón que casi le hizo comer la hierba de la cubierta—. ¡Porque me has tenido explicándote esto durante diez minutos para que al final no te enteres de nada! ¡Es que eres un idiota…!

El resto de la bronca nunca llegó a procesarse en el cerebro de Luffy. Se quedó mirándola algo atontado, pensando que los golpes de Nami le dolían más que los que les daban sus otros nakama, incluso más que los de algunos enemigos e ignoraba por qué, y la verdad era que le empezaba a resultar algo inquietante.

—¡Y por eso me he enfadado! ¿¡Te queda claro!?

—No.

—¡Uish!— fue a darle otro, pero el muchacho lo esquivó con una sonrisa.

—Te repites— dijo cantarinamente—. Oye, Nami, ¿me puedes explicar una cosa?

—No— se cruzó de brazos—. Depende. ¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué tus golpes me duelen más que los de los demás?

—¿Cómo?

—¡Que sí! ¡Que tus golpes me duelen más que los que me dan por ejemplo Zoro o Sanji, y mira que son más fuertes que tú!

—Pues, la verdad… No lo sé…— respondió, algo confusa.

—Uhm— se puso la mano en el mentón, pensativo. De pronto, sonrió—. ¡Ya está! ¡Ya me acuerdo!

—¿Si lo sabías para qué me has preguntado?

—Es que no me acordaba. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

—Sorpréndeme.

—Verás, solía pegarme con mi abuelo a menudo porque yo quería ser pirata… y también con mi hermano, jugando y eso… Pero luego me peleaba con otros chicos en el pueblo y no me dolía tanto como con Ace y con el abuelo. Un día le pregunté, ¿y a que no sabes que me dijo?

—¿Qué cosa?

Se tumbó en el regazo de Nami y se estiró, colocándose de lado y cerrando los ojos.

—Me entró sueño.

—¡Luffy!

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Lo que me dijo mi abuelo. Me contó que si me dolían más los golpes de Ace y los suyos era porque ellos dos son de mi familia, y en ese momento eran las personas más especiales para mí. Así que supongo que tus golpes me duelen más que los del resto porque eres la más especial para mí—. Contestó con toda sinceridad, respirando profundamente y quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Sentada contra el mástil del barco, una confundida y sonrojada Nami no supo qué hacer ni qué decir.

—Y se queda dormido como si nada… Menudo idiota…

Notó como unos ojos curiosos la miraban, y se percató de que Robin la observaba con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, que se escondió tras el libro que leía junto con sus ojos aguamarina.

Suspiró, sabida de que seguramente se había sonrojado todavía más, y dirigió la vista hacia Luffy, que descansaba plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. Le quitó el sombrero y se dedicó a peinarle el pelo con los dedos, reprochándose a sí misma haberse enamorado de semejante idiota.

—Supongo que, a fin de cuentas, tú también eres para mí el más especial de todos.

* * *

**N/A:**

**(Escondida tras un fuerte inexpugnable compuesto por tomos de One Piece, sacando una banderita blanca de tregua)**

**Cof, cof, cof. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé este fic ya… Prefiero no pensarlo, simplemente. No voy a pediros disculpas por que sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero creedme, mis otros fics están peor y más abandonados. Prefiero no pensar en eso también. Creo que después de esto, definitivamente voy a dedicarme a hacer one-shorts y drabbles individuales y cosas así, por que las series no son lo mío.**

**(Suspiro)**

**En fin, pues otro más. Ya van 11. Madre mía, cómo pasa el tiempo. Lo empecé hace tres veranitos y todavía sigue- porque me tomo mi tiempo para actualizar, más que nada-. Pero bueno, no os preocupéis, esta tortura no durará mucho más xD Tengo pensando hacer uno, como mucho dos o tres más, y cerrar ya este conjunto de "drabbles" (entrecomillados porque tienen de drabbles lo que yo de inglesa xD, ya que los drabbles suelen tener entre 400 y 500 palabras y de estos más de la mitad sobrepasa las 600 xD) de una vez por todas.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Sinceramente no sabía cómo hacerlo, y tenía una idea rondando por la cabeza y ha acabado así. Creo que no pienso cambiarlo ya en la vida xD**

**No condenaré la falta de reviews ni en el capítulo anterior ni en este ni en los próximos, más que nada porque no soy nadie para condenarlos, y sobre todo porque, teniendo en cuenta lo muchísimo que tardo en actualizar, no me extraña que escaseen. Así que nada.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer, dejen o no dejen review, porque está visto, al menos en mi caso, que los reviews no aceleran las actualizaciones, aunque suben la moral del autor considerablemente, así que no os cortéis xD**

**¡Un beso!**

**Prox drabble:**_Heridas_


End file.
